


Spooked!

by imsorryted (vegetariancannibal)



Series: Legend of the Grisly Greenis [2]
Category: Neopets
Genre: Anal Sex, Asexual Character, Blackmail, Dancing, Ghost Sex, Multi, Nudity, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegetariancannibal/pseuds/imsorryted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of "Hexed!", Ted is more confused than ever about what feelings Dr. Sloth might have towards his devoted, blog-writing minion. Imagine their further shock when a ghost from their past pops onto the scene, looking for a very specific flavour of revenge. One thing is certain - Ted will have to learn quickly if they want to survive the coming ordeal intact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Burning Question

Ted lay back in the silken pillows, far too contented to mind the soggy patch of sheet clinging to eir buttocks. Master's hand stroked eir abdomen protectively as he hummed his approval. Ey had never felt such safety and yet such peril at the same time. What had ey done to attract the attention of an entity powerful enough to pull off... this? Why were they so intent on getting em and Dr. Sloth into the same bed in the first place?

 

Ey tried to push those thoughts aside. Just enjoy the moment, ey told emself. And at this precise moment ey was lying next to the being ey respected most in the entire universe, having reached a level of intimacy ey would have thought it impossible to have with anyone – let alone him. All of it would have been entirely out of the question 48 hours earlier. Or would it? That was what ey needed to know. Had Sloth been considering this through Ted's entire career, or was it only after ey'd been forced to watch him masturbate that the thought had crossed his mind?

 

Ey turned to face eir master, nearly losing emself in the warmth of his gaze. Ey wrapped an arm around his shoulder as he pulled em closer, resting his cranium against eirs. They lay awhile, enjoying their proximity, until Sloth relaxed and pulled away. Ted could see he was thinking. He seemed almost troubled, looking up at the starry ceiling as if it were threatening to fall on them.

 

“We need to find out who placed that hex on you and why. The safety of this space station is imperative. They must not be allowed to take any more liberties with my staff.” He turned to face Ted again. “Is there anything more you can tell me about them? Any quirks of speech that might mark them as a member of a particular organisation?”

 

Ted looked away. Ey hadn't told him about the conversation that had been taking place inside eir head last night. How would ey even begin to explain? And what about the “greenis” comment? He would surely find the term highly offensive, but what if it ended up being vital information? Ordinarily ey would never be inclined keep a thing from him, especially if he asked. Ey sighed.

 

“I have reason to believe whoever is behind the enchantment is somehow gifted in the field of telepathy as well.”

 

“What?” Sloth grabbed eir face and turned it towards his. “Tell me what you know. **Now.** ”

 

“They were talking to me,” ey stumbled. “In the bath, last night.”

 

“And did you talk back?”

 

Worse than anger, it was betrayal and concern that the minion saw peeking out from behind his stony expression.

 

“I didn't tell them anything. I just...” Ted tried to avoid looking at his face. “I told them to go away, but they kept laughing at me. I would have told you, except they could see everything I was doing, so I thought it would be better to let them carry on gloating. But then...”

 

“Go on?”

 

Eir eyes flicked back up towards the doctor's. He looked so terribly disappointed. (Well, compared to his usual “I have everything sorted – just you watch” look.)

 

“They kept pointing out how happy a certain portion of your anatomy was to see me. At the time, I wasn't even sure if you were quite yourself or if they'd been messing with your mind too, but I wanted to please you. I just had no idea what I should do or how I should do it. So when they offered me advice... I didn't refuse it.”

 

“So am I to understand,” Sloth's voice rumbled dangerously.”That when I was coming on to you, you were being harassed by an unknown security threat, and you decided that the best course of action was to ask it for _sex tips?_ ”

 

Ey really couldn't deny it.

 

“...Yes.”

 

“Quite the resourceful one, aren't you?” he smirked, giving Ted's chin a playful flick. _“It almost makes me want to do you all over again right here and now,”_ he added silently. “How long did the conversation last?”

 

Relieved, the minion readily answered his questions.

 

“The voice first appeared when I came back to the sitting room and saw you in your bathrobe. The last time they spoke to me was just before you ejaculated in my mouth. If they were watching after that, they didn't feel the need to interfere.”

 

He stroked eir ear as he listened, reinforcing those feelings of safety as ey recounted last night's hidden story.

 

“Tell me everything you can remember about your conversation. How did the foreign presence present itself to you? What did they sound like? How much control were they able to exercise over your own thoughts?”

 

Ted was more than a little embarrassed by the things the telepath had been saying to em, but ey barrelled through with minimal need for prompting. The voice, it transpired, affected only a localised section of eir mind, though it had no consistent form other than sounding distinctively not eir own. That it knew so much about what was going on, however, was troubling. The easiest explanation of this would be that the owner of the voice had been scrying them whilst talking with Sloth's minion, but he couldn't rule out the more disturbing possibility that Ted's entire mind had been compromised, which would mean of course that they were dealing with someone not only powerful enough to breach every barrier, but skilled enough to do so without detection. He cursed the unorthodox nature of magic for making it impossible to cover all the holes in his security system. There were a limited number of known telepaths in Neopia, so at least now he could begin to narrow down the who, even if he was still in the dark about the how and why.

 

“You say they stopped communicating with you after you swallowed my cum,” They might very well be trying to give the impression that they had achieved their goal and moved on, but there must have been more to their plan than that. “I think in that case they are unlikely to harass you again, especially now that we have enough information to make a start on pinning down their identity. You will notify me immediately if any of this changes, understand?”

 

Ted nodded. It was still a very unsettling time for em, but eir master's confidence gave em hope. Ey'd been in far more life threatening situations than this of course, but when you're staring down the barrel of an energy cannon, at least you are able to see who is holding the gun to your head. If you know who then you can work out why, and it was the why that was really bothering em. What was the significance of all of this?

 

Eir silent fretting didn't go unnoticed.

 

“I see you are not entirely satisfied.” His words startled the minion, who chastised emself on letting eir guard slip. “Tell me, what is on your mind?”

 

“Master, I've been wondering... when you said that I'd made myself irresistible, what did you mean?” Ted took a breath before plunging into the most loaded question of all, but the one that was troubling em the most. “Is it because I'm asexual?”

 

As soon as ey'd said it ey regretted it. No change in the doctor's countenance – still that quiet, calculating gaze – but ey felt like a solid lump of potassium teetering on the edge of a swimming pool.

 

Ey shivered and pulled the top sheet closer. The room suddenly felt a lot colder.

 

“Your sexuality had little to do with it,” said Dr. Sloth. He too had noticed the drop in temperature, but he needed to keep his attention focused on the minion for now. “What I required was a willing partner. However, I have found that among those who might desire my touch, there is a tendency to try and take certain... liberties. As you can imagine, I would rather not have to incapacitate someone who is performing me a service.”

 

Ted could imagine. Ey didn't want to, but ey did, and somehow the mental image made em tingle all over.

 

“As for you,” he continued, eyes burning into em. “I have always found your mind quite intriguing. No doubt I would have scooped you up eventually, but something in the initial report made me feel I should do more to investigate your potential. Human minds are alien and complex, after all, and each one is unique. What I found in you was something different to the usual sort I get. The clever ones are so rarely of the honest type, and you are nothing if not sincere. What's more is you trust me. Your loyalty is based on faith, faith that comes from the mind rather than the heart. I find that so very fetching.”

 

He tugged at Ted's earlobe playfully, extracting a bashful smile from the newly reassured creature.

 

“Aw, how sweet!” cut a hauntingly familiar voice.

 

Sloth sat up, bright and alert. His eyes narrowed ever so slightly as his gaze fell on the silver apparition floating in the centre of the room. Then his concentration was disrupted as he had to shake a particularly clingy minion from his arm.

 

Ted sank back, glaring at the ghostly intruder as it all fell into place. Of course it would be him. How could it ever have been anyone else?

 

“Well, well, well,” sang the doctor. “To what do I owe the honour of a visit from the great Hubrid Nox?”


	2. Haunt it and Flaunt it

The ghostly spirit of Hubrid Nox hovered menacingly over the bed posts, wringing his hands (or whatever those stubs were) together as a wicked grin spread across his wide face.

 

“Oh, I was in the neighbourhood and decided to pop by and see how you were enjoying my gift.”

 

Acrid bile crept its way up Ted's oesophagus. To think this was the creature that had been using em – prostituting em – filled the mild-mannered minion with a mixture of fear and rage. Best to take eir cues from the superior officer in situations like these, ey determined.

 

Doctor Sloth raised an eyebrow.

 

“And what “gift” might that be?” he asked, crossing his arms.

 

“Why, don't you recognise my handiwork?” Nox gloated, gesturing towards the disgusted minion. “If it hadn't been for me, both of you would have been in separate beds, still fantasising of each other's company for a solitary wank.”

 

His tone, his stupid smirk – it made Ted's blood boil. (As if Hubrid Nox hadn't already proved himself to be a contemptible piece of Neopethood long before this had started.)

 

“Yes, and you gave my security team quite the Faellie chase,” Sloth continued. “I didn't think it was even possible for a spirit to travel so far from its resting place. Then again, simply pushing the limit was never enough for you, was it Hubrid?”

 

The ghost cackled and moved closer.

 

“It has been far too long, dear rival, since I felt your presence in my woods,” he chuckled. “I dare say I missed your meddling mutants, your putrid potions and their foul fumes. So consider that no feat is truly impossible when one is given the **right motivation**.”

 

His gaze flicked to Ted, bumping the minion off-kilter. Ey understood there and then that this was somehow more about punishing em than trying to rattle the valiant doctor. What had eir human carelessness brought upon them now?

 

“You have yet to explain what possessed you to trap my minion's mind inside a rubber duck.” Sloth's tone was friendly, inquisitive. He plonked a robust arm around Ted's shoulders though, sending Nox a clear message that this minion was under his protection.

 

“Oh come now, Frank, surely you must at least have a guess by now? I can't be the only one to have noticed how astonishingly well this human suits your tastes, and I'm sure it's no secret that they would do _anything_ for you, even if it meant destroying their soul in the process.”

 

The spirit gave a cackle before he continued. Meanwhile Ted's cheeks were flushing redder and redder. Ey'd tear him apart if ey knew how, but Nox was untouchable – quite literally so. Still, Sloth probably had a plan, so ey forced emself to keep eir mouth shut. It wouldn't do to break discipline at so vital a point in the interrogation.

 

“But then I realised, old Slothy's a workaholic,” Nox narrated. “He'll never take the initiative unless I find a way to grab his attention.”

 

“Yes, and grab it you did,” said Sloth darkly. “But there must have been more to your plan than simply trapping a repulsed asexual next to my exposed groin.”

 

“Ah, but that was the beauty of it! Once the plan had been set in motion, I simply needed to make sure that Teddy here would run to you for comfort. In the end I did very little. Truly, you two deserve the title of OTP.”

 

“One true pairing...” Sloth mulled it over in his mind. “Presumably that is also why you decided to accost my minion telepathically, because you were so helplessly overrun with feels.”

 

“My dear chap,” Nox said softly, leaning intimately close to the doctor's undisturbed expression. “You are so, so right.”

 

Ted flinched as Sloth's arm removed itself from eir shoulders. Ey hoped to Fyora ey wasn't about to see them kiss!

 

“Well then,” The doctor whispered, a hint of a smile creeping towards his pistachio cheek. “I have a meeting to attend, so I hope you don't mind my leaving you so soon.”

 

“ _Phew! It's just that he's about to go,”_ Ted thought to emself, relieved ey wouldn't have to watch some awkward smoochfest. _“Hang on, wait a minute –”_

 

“Ted will be more than happy, however,” he continued. “To keep you company while I am gone.”

 

“Of course,” replied Nox. “I understand you must have a busy schedule. I'm sure your devoted minion and I can find some way to while away the time.”

 

Great. The doctor shifted himself out of bed, exposing a portion of Ted's hindquarters in the process. Just perfect. What did he want em to do – teach Nox how to calibrate an oscilloscope?

 

The minion watched as eir master slipped the fluffy bathrobe over his elegant form, craving his reassuring touch. Ey feared for eir safety, being left alone with this notoriously unpredictable Chia, and the worst part was Nox seemed to notice. The ghost's translucent body swivelled round, revealing the most disturbing grin Ted had ever witnessed. Ey looked at eir master pleadingly, but he simply mouthed the words “keep him occupied” from across the room.

 

“I should be half an hour at the most,” the doctor announced. “Make yourself at home, but do try to behave, Hubrid. After all, my minion will be watching your every move.”

 

“I bet they will,” Nox chuckled. The door clicked shut, and the Chia turned his attention back towards the uneasy minion. “He never was one to beat around the bush. Speaking of which, a little ghostkerchief told me you were letting old Slothy beat around _your_ bush.”

 

“I don't even want to know what that means,” Ted groaned. So it was going to be like this. Ey should've guessed.

 

“Was he gentle? Did he touch you in _**all the right places?**_ ”

 

The disturbing smile was back. He looked like a predatory Lupe – which was ironic – about to rip its pleading prey to pieces. Ted tried to back up, but also tried to keep ahold of the silken fabric. Ey failed miserably, scrabbling to conceal eir exposed parts once more. Nox laughed.

 

“There is no need, my dear,” he drawled. “By all means, take measures to preserve your modesty if you wish, but know that I can see straight through that top sheet. It's one of the few perks of being dead, I suppose.”

 

Ey shot him a look as ey tucked the black silk around eir body.

 

“You'll understand if I don't exactly trust you,” uttered the embarrassed minion.

 

“Oh, but why ever not?” he responded, arms spread wide.”You know, from one Chia to another, I think you would be better not to hide yourself away so.”

 

“I...” _What was he implying?_ “I don't understand. I'm not a Chia.”

 

“Yes, but you want to be,” stated Nox. “Don't start trying to deny it; I know your secret. You are obsessed with our bodies. You would even have one as your own, given the choice.” Ted flinched as an icy hand touched eir cheek. None of it made any sense, but ey had no choice. Eir orders had been clear. “Such a pity morphing potions only work on Neopets, eh?”

 

“I don't know what you think you've seen,” whispered Ted, forcing the words through eir constricted larynx. “But I am not a furry. I've never even owned a Chia.”

 

“So you say,” chuckled Nox. “But actions speak louder than words. I've seen the way you react to Chia hate, leaping to our defence while at the same time making sure to state that you are not a Chia “fan”. What is more, you profess to hate me with every post you make on the subject, and yet you gleefully went about the task of transforming yourself into a miniature lookalike for the cosplay challenge. One might begin to think you were protesting _too_ much.”

 

“So what,” ey smirked, though exasperated. “You think I fancy you? You think I want you to touch me and make me burn?”

 

“Oh, ho ho!” Nox cried. The hand dropped. He flashed a sly smile at the minion before rising, floating back towards the side of the bed. His form began to solidify, turning a ghostly blue as his eyes took on their familiar red glow. “ _I_ think it doesn't matter what you want. Your own curiosity will no doubt force you in the end. So tell me, Mx. Minion, would you like me to show you how we mate?”

 


	3. First Moves

Ted shivered. The room was even colder now that Nox had taken solid form.

 

“Would you believe I find the very thought repulsive?” ey snarked back. Copulating with a Neopet wasn't exactly something ey would put on a bucket list.

 

The Chia smiled wickedly.

 

“Yes, except that this time yesterday you would have said the same thing about allowing the good doctor to stick his hand down your trousers, and we both know how that ended up. So how about this,” he said, offering his hand. His expression brightened. “We start with a dance, and then we see where the mood takes us. Unless of course you'd rather I left.”

 

He raised an eyebrow, daring em to send him away. He knew perfectly well that Ted was not in a position to let him leave. Ey took his hand gingerly, still clutching the bed sheet to eir chest with the other.

 

“A dance, you say?” There was something mesmerising about those glowing red eyes. Ted still didn't trust him, but he was becoming harder to resist – especially now that he had called eir bluff.

 

“Just a dance,” Nox spoke softly, almost sweetly. “And **then,** perhaps more. Let us take it step by step, hmm?”

 

“As you wish,” the minion sighed, letting go of the smooth fabric and allowing Nox to pull em into a standing position. As the bone structure shifted beneath eir hand, Ted pondered the nature of the Chia skeleton. If the old images from Neoquest were anything to go by, Chias did have a simple hand-like structure buried within those fleshy stubs. How they managed to grip anything with that arrangement was a mystery, but to be fair Nox's hold of em was astoundingly firm.

 

“Well well,” he murmured as he traced the curvature of Ted's waist. Ey had hoped he might be shorter than em, but alas it wasn't the case. Ted was officially shorter than every notable villain in Neopia. “I'm afraid we will have to make some adjustments if I am to teach you properly.”

 

“What!?”

 

“Get on your knees,” Nox commanded.

 

Ey did as ey was told, but Ted was far from happy. Ey was now about level with the Chia's midriff, and there was a distinct possibility that he might have been misleading em.

 

“What kind of dance is this?” Ted inquired sceptically.

 

“It is the dance of my people,” Nox elaborated. “You will enjoy it, I promise.”

 

He instructed Ted to sit with eir bum flat against eir feet, so that eir folded legs stuck out like little wedges. After pinning eir elbows to eir sides and curling eir hands into balls, Nox surveyed his new apprentice.

 

“Ah yes,” he declared. “A Chia if I ever saw one.”

 

“If you say so,” ey replied through gritted teeth.

 

Ted's cheeks burned red. Ey looked ridiculous, and ey knew this was only the beginning. Soon enough, Nox would have em jiggling about on the end of a string, and the worst part was ey had to let him. Ey had to keep him busy so that Sloth could sort out the next part of the plan.

 

“Now then...” Nox loosed his cloak and let it dissolve into the aether. He leant forward so as to speak to the minion face to face, rubbing the top of eir head in mock affection. “Watch carefully!”

 

The ghost started hopping from foot to foot in a mad jig, clapping his hands and slapping his thighs to the frantic rhythm. Ted was utterly, utterly speechless. Nox, on the other hand, appeared to be having the time of his life! After a few repetitions, he ceased, panting slightly.

 

“You noted my form, yes?”

 

Ted had been more occupied with trying to discern whether Nox was playing a practical joke than actually paying attention to the moves being performed, but ey nodded anyway. The sooner ey was allowed to stop crouching like a Nimmo the better.

 

“That is what you must strive to achieve,” Nox continued. “Not that I would expect you to master the art in such a short period of time, you understand, but watching an expert demonstration is always helpful towards one's own visualisation of the technique.”

 

“I'm not a newbie,” shot Ted. “I know how to appreciate superior footwork.”

 

“Really? Most individuals of your profession are woefully inept at the performing arts.”

 

“Is that so? Then perhaps after this I shall show you the dance of _my_ people.” The minion smirked. “That's if you think you can handle it.”

 

Nox stifled a giggle. Whatever had just happened in the Chia's mind, Ted wanted no hint.

 

“What a delightful proposition” he chuckled. “I'm sure we could teach each other a great many things given the opportunity. Come, shall we test your mobility range?”

 

It took Ted a few failed attempts to get used to eir new “feet”, and having eir arms restricted didn't do eir balance any favours. The more ey thought about it, the more it seemed like Nox was doing this purely to humiliate em. His eyes seemed to light up with every smack Ted's body made against the floor. Ey persevered, however, if only for the thought of wiping that sickening grin off his stupid luminescent face.

 

“Are you actually intending to teach me anything today? Or are you just going to watch me waddle back and forth like a confused Mallard?”

 

“My my,” he smirked. “Such enthusiasm for learning! Very well then, my eager apprentice...”

 

He walked the minion through each set of steps, tailored slightly to account for Ted's “handicaps” as Hubrid Nox described it. It was quite a simple procedure, actually – raising and lowering each foot in turn, pointing them in and out, and even the slapping ritual followed a highly methodical pattern. Still, the constrictions of eir joints meant that Ted could not perform it with any degree of haste.

 

“I must say, that was quite impressive.” Nox rubbed his chin, clearly feeling somewhat cheated by Ted's sudden proficiency. It didn't last long, however. “I especially like the way your derrière behaves when you bounce. I found it practically mesmerising.”

 

“You do **not** get to say those things about me!” Ted glowered in response.

 

“Oh – quite right, I had forgotten that humans were so particular about clothes. Here,” he smirked. “I'll make it so we are on a more equal footing, eh?”

 

The ghost unbuttoned the top of his shirt, the rest of the line following suit without any assistance required. The rest of his clothing just seemed to melt away as his shirt freed itself and flew off into the aether.

 

Ted had of course seen a naked Chia before, but seeing Nox's body exposed took em by surprise. As it stood, eir nose was more or less level with his belly button, so ey had an uncomfortably clear view of what lay in his southern parts. (Thankfully there was nothing that prominent just yet, but his willingness to de-robe made em nervous.)

 

“You didn't have to do that,” ey said quietly.

 

“Now now,” he chuckled. “You know as well as I do that it would have been impolite for me to remain clothed, seeing as you are in such a vulnerable position.”

 

“Heh. You underestimate me, Nox,” Ted replied dryly as ey moved to stand. “Letting myself be taken advantage of isn't something I do.”

 

His face hardened into a wide grin. He took a few steps forward, leering close enough that Ted could feel the lack of heat from his body.

 

“Perhaps it is you who are underestimating me.” His voice rumbled with something dark. “After all, you live in my woods. You should know what I am capable of.”

 

“I will be telling Master everything,” said Ted, now worried of Nox's intentions. “So whatever plan you are insinuating, you might want to reconsider.”

 

Nox tipped back his head and laughed.

 

“Slothy? Oh no, you see, I _let_ him take you because I had no interest in you. None of your talents are remotely useful to me, you understand. It wasn't until you started using your position with your new found fame to ridicule me in a public forum, that I started to think I should keep a closer eye on you.”

 

“This close enough for you then?” Ted said coolly. All eir worst nightmares were coming to life before eir very senses, but ey had to stay focussed.

 

Nox smiled at the joke.

 

“Not quite enough.”

 


	4. Asshole

Ted hissed with pain as Nox's freezing hands latched on to eir waist.

 

“Mmm, so deliciously concave,” he hummed as he pawed at eir delicate curves.

 

“Get off me!” Ted griped, shoving Nox back. The ghost let out a snigger as he caught the minion's arm and pulled em closer.

 

“That, dear Ted,” he murmured, leaning in against eir ear. “Sounds like an excellent idea.”

 

Ted's breasts rubbed against the Chia's cold flat chest. _“Don't get excited,”_ ey told emself, but it was already too late as eir nipples touched his, sparking a flame of arousal that wound around eir whole body. The minion was too busy chiding eir nervous system to notice that Nox now had hold of eir other hand, and was guiding it towards a very _special_ place.

 

Something cold and slimy forced its way into eir palm. Ted looked up in shock as Nox closed eir hand around it, his face contorting with pleasure. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening.

 

“So warm,” he whispered lazily. “Don't be shy – give it a rub.”

 

...And now he had the nerve to taunt em. Eir grip tightened around the ghost's presumably sensitive genitals, squeezing just hard enough to give the impression ey wasn't going to play along nicely.

 

“Just what do you expect me to do?” ey hissed softly. “Act the gentle submissive so you can get off to degrading me?”

 

“If you want your little family to remain unharmed,” Nox gleefully replied. “I suggest that's exactly what you do.”

 

Ted's heart stopped as Nox then spoke the combination of syllables ey most dreaded in the whole world – he told em eir username, the identity of eir main account. Nox knew where Ted lived. Eir will to resist crumbled at that moment.

 

“Why are you doing this? What do you even want from me?”

 

“I want you to know who you are dealing with,” he sneered. “I want you to remember what I can make you do, next time you're about to disrespect me to your Tumblr friends. Now, I believe I told you to rub my cock.”

 

Ey had to obey. Ey had no choice. Nox had beaten em. Ted's grip relaxed and ey started massaging Nox's moist Chia cock. It was not at all like eir Master's. This one was long and tapered, curving gently upwards as ey stroked the throbbing thing.

 

“Yes, that's the way,” Nox hummed. He let go of Ted's hands and wrapped his arms around eir lower back, pressing his body against eirs. Ey gasped, arching eir spine, as his pointy fangs groped at eir neck, his tongue rolling around on the soft skin. Meanwhile his hand moved lower, investigating the crack between Ted's voluminous buttcheeks.

 

“No,” ey moaned between gasps. “Please, stay away.”

 

“Bwoohoohahaha!” was the response ey received, and Ted felt something wet slithering around in eir anal orifice. It was cold. So cold.

 

“No, please, stop,” ey pleaded.

 

Nox tutted, momentarily letting go of the minion's body.

 

“Your type never seem to know what's best for you. Always so quick to deny any sense of lust, until someone comes along who knows how to press the right buttons.”

 

Ey backed away. Had he just said what ey thought he said?

 

“What is it with you cis men?” Ted spat. “Are all of you this obsessed with asexuals?”

 

“Not all cis men,” Nox giggled. “Only the especially perverted ones – like me! Now, get on the bed and bend over. I'm going to show you how my species copulates.”

 

“You get on the bed and bend over!” Ted retorted.

 

“Now now, that's no way to behave if you want your pets to remain wholly unmolested. Besides, what do you intend to penetrate me with?”

 

“There are many things I wouldn't mind shoving up your arse, actually,” Ted growled. A fence pole, perhaps. Or maybe a mace.

 

“Yes! That's the spirit,” the ghost grinned. “Indulge in your hatred. I want to feel the anger in your body as I'm punishing you.”

 

He wasn't bluffing. It wasn't reverse psychology. Nox had an ego the size of Kreludor and was notoriously cruel, even towards people he liked. And he got away with it because he was so overpowered. No one could touch him, even more so since he'd lost his mortal body.

 

Ted rolled eir eyes.

 

“Fine,” ey said as ey got into position. “Let's get it over with.”

 

Ghostly hands latched onto eir buttocks, spreading them apart. Ted closed eir eyes and gritted eir teeth, waiting for the pain to start. Nox kissed eir bottom then resumed pumping freezing goo into eir sensitive colon.

 

“I truly do love what you've done with your lower half, my dear enby. For a smaller human to grow such a large and impressive rump is quite the feat of dedication. Simply touching it makes my insides grow warm and tingly.”

 

“Well I'm glad you're enjoying my stolen body heat,” ey snapped. “Does the energy transfer _have_ to be so localised?”

 

“What scientific jargon is this I hear?”

 

“You know fine well what I'm on about. You don't have a material body anymore so you have to create one by borrowing energy from your surroundings. E=mc2. It's basic Physics, Nox. Even magic has to obey the fundamental laws of the Universe.”

 

The warlock laughed.

 

“So that's what you think this is, eh? My my, quite the thinker, aren't you? Perhaps when your body is in the ground and your soul belongs to me I will tell you those secrets for which your heart yearns.”

 

“Heh,” the minion joked. “If we do meet in death I think I'll be a little more preoccupied with cursing whichever divine entity decided to stick me in a prison cell with you.”

 

“Keep believing in gods if it makes you feel safer,” Nox chuckled. “Call out their names at the height of your passion and see if they respond.” He took his hand away from the minion's anus, now completely coated with slime. “Or call out your master's. I'm sure he'll be flattered.”

 

“I derive no satisfaction from pleasuring you,” ey warned.

 

“We'll see about that,” he replied, sliding the tip of his penis towards Ted's tight hole. He clutched eir pelvis, guiding em down onto his blade-like phallus. When the hole was in position, he thrust forward, sliding expertly into eir accommodating backside.

 

Ted gave a violent moan as the ring of muscle was forced open. Eir body desperately tried to eject what felt like the hardest stool ever, while eir mind, perceiving Nox's vocalised delight, desperately tried to gain control of the spasms.

 

“After the initial act of penetration, the female-bodied Chia would now lock arms with their partner, but I doubt your frail skeleton would be up to the task, so feel free to continue grabbing at the bedsheets.”

 

Fists full of silk, Ted couldn't even hope to think of a witty comeback. Meanwhile, Nox's hand dived down into eir vulva.

 

“FUCK,” ey cried as eir clitoris turned ice cold. Ted's buttocks began to grind against the horny Chia as the stimulation continued.

 

“Remember this feeling, little one,” he whispered gently to the whimpering minion. The pain was near unbearable, but there was nothing ey could do. Ey was warm plasticine to be bent and shaped and prodded, all by Nox's will. “If only your followers could see you. How many would feel sorry for you? How many would be ripping off their underwear so they could masturbate along?”

 

“Th-they would see why I hate you so much,” ey gasped through strained wails. “And they would hate you t-too.”

 

“Good,” he replied smugly. He removed his hand from Ted's vulva, feeling the muscles relax in response, and began to pulse his hips forwards and back.

 

Ted collapsed onto the bed, tired from resisting. Now that eir body had relaxed, the pain was somewhat lessened. Ey pressed eir face into the sheets, letting eir master's scent provide a small comfort as Nox's erection attacked eir behind.

 

Never had eir anal cavity felt so full. His slender penis massaged eir vagina through the rectal wall, arousing em and terrifying em. Ey closed eir eyes and thought of master. A small moan escaped eir lips. How Ted ached for his return.

 

Nox's speed increased. The Chia laughed as Ted grabbed fistfuls of top sheet, shuddering with every thrust.

 

“Please, stop,” ey pleaded.

 

“You don't mean that,” he chortled cruelly. “You mean _“please, Lord Nox, cum in my butthole”_ , don't you?”

 

“No, please...”

 

“ **Say it.** ”

 

“Please, Lord Nox,” ey gasped, tears splattering onto the previously shiny sheets. “Cum in my butthole.”

 

“No.” He pulled out, allowing Ted's knees to crash into the floor. The minion was humiliated. Job complete. “Normally I would, you know, but I try not to make a mess while visiting such stately accommodations.”

 

Sobs shook Ted's body as ey clung to the bed. A shiver crept up eir back as Nox leaned forward, stroking eir shoulder gently as he moved in towards eir face.

 

“Hush hush, Teddy,” he spoke softly. “Old Nox is here. Someday I'll let you visit my castle, and then you can have all the cum you want.”

 

“I don't want to...” ey mumbled.

 

“But you must, though.” His grip tightened. “I insist.”

 


	5. Playtime

Ted had been a nobody before Virtupets – or that was how it had seemed. Ey was invisible as a human could be – an average freak – and ey ended up where all the freaks inevitably settle. So Ted's life continued, an unremarkable outcast slinking back to the woods at the end of a busy day of pursuing eir own personal interests. Unremarkable. Unnoticed.

 

Until one day, that changed. Someone noticed em, and that someone just happened to be the most famous of Neopia's enemies. For the first time in eir life, Ted realised that someone, somewhere, had been watching em.

 

But he wasn't the only one...

 

“Where has your spirit gone, eh?” whispered Hubrid Nox, hugging the defeated minion's shivering body. “Is it broken beyond repair? I shouldn't worry myself, if I were you. The world is full of opportunities for damaged quarry such as yourself.”

 

He wanted em to get up so he could kick em down again. It was the textbook ploy of the sadist, and Ted would not be falling for it this time. The wisest choice was to stay down for now. Admit defeat and move on. There would be other battles, ey told emself.

 

“I hate you,” ey gasped in spite of eir freezing lungs. “Despicable.”

 

“It fills my dark heart with joy to know that you feel that way. I'm going to have so much fun once Slothy's finished with you. You would die for him, correct?”

 

“Yes.” Eir body was shattered, eir mind overwhelmed, but those basic instincts remained the same. Serving Dr. Sloth was the most important thing.

 

“Good,” he giggled casually. “Then I shall have you to myself all the sooner.”

 

Nox's lips gently caressed Ted's soft, hairy neck. The minion whimpered in discomfort, but otherwise allowed the kissing to continue. Ey could deal with this.

 

Over in the corner, the door handle started to turn. Ted's heart surged with relief and panic as ey realised Nox had em utterly compromised. Was this what he had been planning all along? To blackmail Ted into letting him molest em, making it look like ey had been unfaithful to eir master?

 

“It's not what it looks like!” ey blurted out as Dr. Sloth entered the room.

 

The doctor turned on his heel, and Ted could have sworn ey spotted a miniscule smirk before he took on his more serious pose.

 

“You mean to tell me you are in that position of your own free will?” As he spoke, he raised an eyebrow. “Somehow I highly doubt that.”

 

“Ah, how wonderful to see you again, my good doctor!” exclaimed Nox. “I must say, your minion made an _excellent_ job of keeping me entertained while you were gone.”

 

Ted felt like melting into the furniture and disappearing forever – anything to get away from this humiliation.

 

“Well then,” came Sloth's retort. “If you are quite finished assaulting my staff, I suggest we resume normal discourse.”

 

“Of course,” Nox chuckled, taking a step back from the minion. “I should hate to think I was violating your stiff member – whoops! – of course I mean _staff_ member.”

 

He covered his mouth, feigning embarrassment at his clearly intentional slip of the tongue.

 

“Indeed,” Sloth replied, smirking slightly. “Is there any particular business you wished to discuss, or are you intending to simply pester me until I give you what you want?”

 

“Frank as always, my dear doctor,” the Chia sniggered. (Ted suppressed the urge to vomit.) “You never were one to tolerate excess nonsense, and that is why I am here. I have had a change of heart, you see, and I feel awfully that I never compensated you for the destruction of your lab. Do you think you can find it in your heart to give me a second chance, old chum?”

 

“You think setting me up with my own employee is enough to cover your debts?” Sloth answered coldly.

 

“Oh, no no no! That was simply a forward payment, a token of my goodwill. A pledge, from me to you, that I intend to cease hostilities if I am allowed it. So what do you say? Shall we bury the hatchet and start over?”

 

It was a trick, it had to be. If Ted's sexuality had truly been meant as a gift, Nox wouldn't have raped em – especially not immediately after and in the same bedroom as the gift was received. What did he have to gain from blatantly lying to Sloth's face? He couldn't be expecting Neopia's most brilliant mind to actually _fall_ for it, could he?

 

The doctor strode majestically forward and stooped down to face the still naked warlock.

 

“What assurances do I have that it won't happen again?”

 

“Only my word, dear doctor.”

 

“Then no.” He smiled and patted Nox's cheek before turning away.

 

Nox sighed.

 

“I was young and foolish, and far too quick to label you “opponent”. It is to my eternal regret that I realised this only after you were gone.”

 

Sloth paused in place. His face was shielded from view by the rest of his body. Presumably it wouldn't be for long.

 

“Young and foolish you were,” he concurred. “Rashness has always been your biggest flaw, and I see no evidence of improvement.”

 

“Please, Frank, tell me there is a way to persuade you that my intentions are amiable.”

 

“It will take time, Hubrid. Do you even have the patience required to gain my trust?”

 

The Chia waddled forward and reached for the doctor's hand. (Inexplicably, the former stub had taken on the shape of a mitten. Chia anatomy was as much a mystery as ever.)

 

“You don't hear what I am saying,” he cooed, playing delicately with the doctor's long fingers. “I'm proposing we restart our relationship... from the beginning.”

 

The doctor turned his head.

 

“So, we're at that game are we?” he chuckled, a fond smile sneaking into his expression. “Sweet-talk me into giving you access to my most intimate workings? Try it. See where it leads.”

 

“My dearest doctor,” Nox continued without pause. He slid his hand up to Sloth's chest as the doctor turned to face him, their bodies held close. “You were always too clever for me. You see clear through my most complex of tricks. How could I ever have sought to destroy you? Surely science and sorcery are not meant to be enemies.”

 

“You were too hasty,” added Dr. Sloth, taking Nox's hand and pushing it further until his fingertips slipped inside the lip of his collar. “There was much more I could have given you if only you had been willing to **fully surrender.** ”

 

Ted coughed and the pair's attention snapped towards the minion. Ey was feeling very uncomfortable with the sudden change in atmosphere.

 

“Should I... go somewhere else, now?” ey managed, unsure of anything that was going on around em. “For privacy?”

 

Hubrid Nox giggled to himself, then whispered something to the doctor. Sloth's eyes widened in interest and he let out a chuckle.

 

“No, minion,” he replied, his jawline beginning to show a slightly deeper shade of green. “What I need you to do is to lie on the bed. And I want you to touch yourself if you feel aroused.”

 

“Are you joking?” ey stammered, cheeks burning.

 

“No,” he answered smugly. “I am not.”

 

“...Okay,” Ted mumbled as eir master turned back to Nox, gazing deeply into his eyes. Ey clambered back onto the bed, smoothing out the sheets to give emself some distraction. When ey glanced back over, Nox was in the process of undressing the doctor, gently tugging at the silky material to expose his powerful shoulders.

 

Nervously ey turned eir attention to repositioning the pillows. Ey felt so very weak, so helpless, but couldn't let the fear win. Sloth must have a plan. That was the only thought keeping Ted from losing eir sanity.

 

“Oh my, what large testicles you have!” exclaimed Nox. “It's enough to stop a living heart from beating!”

 

“All the better you don't have one then,” the doctor replied. “I wouldn't fancy being found standing over a naked corpse with a boner in my hand, would you?”

 

“Stop it, Frank, you're giving me ideas!” the ghost giggled in response.

 

Ted heard a definite slap as another set of giggles joined the first.

 

“Minion, come here,” Sloth ordered.

 

“Yes, Master,” ey squeaked, reluctantly leaving the island behind. Ey nearly winced as ey spotted a ghostly hand stuck fast to Sloth's arse.

 

The doctor took eir body as soon as it was in range, pulling em close.

 

“I mustn't forget about you.” He smiled as his fingers brushed Ted's sensitive clitoris, Nox's face leering creepily around the side of his muscular torso.

 

Ted gasped at eir master's touch, moaning as he leaned in towards eir neck. Nox's face disappeared from view, and Sloth suddenly stiffened and let out a gurgle of his own. Ted's neck burned as the doctor's teeth clamped down hard, causing em to whimper with some mix of pleasure and pain.

 

“I wouldn't have expected you to last for so long,” he breathed as his jaw lost its hold of the minion. Though his voice cracked with pleasure at whatever Nox was doing to him, he kept his volume at a steady whisper. “I need you to keep playing for now. Follow my lead and try not to show off your fear. Can you do this for me?”

 

“Yes,” ey moaned. “Master... yes!”

 

Sloth gently kissed the area of eir neck he had bitten.

 

“Excellent.” He shoved the minion towards the bed, startling em. “See, Hubrid?” he gestured, encouraging his Chia friend to look. “Look how wet they are already! _That_ is how you make your servant thirst for more.”

 

“Hmm, by stroking their privates and whispering sweet nothings in their ear?” Nox smirked. “I never would have guessed.”

 

Ted felt dizzy with all the talk of genitalia and turn-ons, not to mention the two erections parading about without their underwear.

 

“No, no, no,” Sloth argued. “I'm talking about the emotional connection. They came to me willingly and without question because they trust me to look after their needs.”

 

Nox laughed.

 

“You always were a sentimental one. You treat your minions as if they were petpets!”

 

“I resent that statement,” Ted shot, having to lean against the bed for support.

 

“Oh, is that so?” The Chia rounded on em, eyes glowing, fangs readied. “And what are you going to do about it, eh?”

 

“Absolutely nothing.” Ey smiled sweetly. Once again ey felt like the least threatening lifeform on Virtupets. “I am accustomed to being overly honest is all. Especially in a situation where I am at such a _**considerable**_ disadvantage in terms of experience.”

 

“You mean you are a virgin and would like us to go gently with you.” Nox's moustache twitched. “I think I might be willing allow that. Slothy?”

 

“That depends,” he growled lustfully. The doctor pounced on his minion's body – holding em, teasing em. “Would you like us to fuck you hard or to treat you softly as a lover?”

 

Adrenaline was pulsing through Ted's body, the thrill almost euphoric. Still there was no losing sight of the game they must play. Ey fixed eir Master with the biggest wettest puppyblew eyes in eir arsenal.

 

“Please, Master, go gently,” ey whimpered. “I don't know if I can take your greenis inside me all at once, it's so big and hard.”

 

His fingers slid down, exploring the entrance to eir vagina.

 

“Yes, still so very tight,” he purred. “It wouldn't do to penetrate you right away.”

 

“Scared of a little blood are we?” Nox chortled. “But I suppose we wouldn't want to ruin your body for the countless others lining up to try it, now would we?”

 

Ted was scared – scared of the inferences Nox was making, and about the sudden focus on eir own body – but ey rerouted it back into the act, distancing emself from the filth taking place.

 

“P-please, senpais,” Ted stammered, with over the top eyelash fluttering and a slight squeak in eir voice. “You're so big and strong, and I am only little.”

 

“Don't fret, dear one,” the Chia responded with a condescending pat of eir thigh. “Frank and I will make you _scream_ for our attentions, and then you will be ready to take us both **all in.** Isn't that so?”

 

“It is true,” the doctor smiled. “I won't be giving you my thick warm cum until I see you **begging** for it.”

 

“A-are you going to touch me again?” ey gasped.

 

“Yes,” he replied confidently. “Indeed I am.”

 


	6. Three's A Crowd

Sloth's fingers delved expertly into Ted's inviting body, heading straight to eir most sensitive areas. Nox's soft lips tickled eir midriff, serving to excite the minion, the coolness of his touch merely emphasising the heat emanating from eir throbbing vulva.

 

Ey hated how much this was turning em on.

 

As Ted wriggled and moaned, a cold and clammy hand took eirs, and once again ey found emself grasping Nox's serpentine phallus. The Chia groaned as Ted pleasured his slender cock, provoking even more moans from the seriously aroused minion.

 

The doctor gasped, and Ted heard the telltale slap of a hand against balls. It was too much. With an inhuman screech, ey came on the doctor's hand. Hubrid Nox cried out with surprise as his penis slammed into the bed, clutched tightly by the spasming minion.

 

Sloth sniggered. It wouldn't have been quite so hilarious had he not _just explained_ to Hubrid the importance of paying attention to his partner's needs.

 

Ted's hand snapped open as ey remembered what ey was holding. Nox raised himself to a standing position, eyeing the human suspiciously.

 

“I'm sorry,” ey whimpered. Hopefully Nox would see ey was being honest, that ey wasn't acting. “I lost control.”

 

The Chia's eyes flashed menacingly.

 

“It would appear you have a uniquely low threshold,” he stated, leaning forward, baring the tops of his fangs as he reached for the minion's face. There was something other than lust in his expression, something dark and terrifying.

 

“Hubrid,” the doctor interrupted, for which Ted was extremely grateful. “You must know, I have been _dying_ for a taste of your magical Chia pop.”

 

He wheeled round.

 

“Is that _so?_ ” he chuckled wickedly. “An icy treat for my dear friend Frank. To have your warm lips sucking up my flavoursome juices, I am happy to oblige.”

 

Even with Nox standing on the bed, Sloth still had to stoop ever so slightly as he and Nox embraced each other, running their hands over each other's torsos and kissing oh so passionately. Ted could hear the way their lips smacked together over interlocked tongues. The hums they made as they continued to make out were not noises ey would expect from two enemies forced into sexual acts by their mutual hatred. (In other words, Ted was pretty sure this wasn't the average hate sex you hear mentioned in popular media.) The fact that this was going on _right next to em_ made em very flustered indeed. Slowly, very slowly, ey found eir hand making its way down towards eir crotch.

 

Meanwhile, Sloth was slowly making his way down towards Nox's crotch. Gasps and giggles bounced between the pair, the doctor teasing the Chia's discovered butthole with his fingertips as his tongue traced the contours of Nox's breast. He kissed his stomach, then his belly button, then he ran his lips around the vicinity of his reproductive tract, working a few extra giggles from the ghost before moving onto the phallus itself.

 

Sloth's mouth closed around the tip of Nox's penis, the length of his tongue pressed into the underside. He hummed with delight as he licked back up towards the tip in one smooth, practised motion.

 

“Mmm, tasty!” he grinned, licking his lips before going in for more.

 

“Oh, Slothy, you fiend!” screeched Nox as the doctor's slippery tongue raced over the surface of his elevated rapier. “You'll suck out all of my juice!”

 

“Not all of it, I hope,” Sloth chuckled mischievously. “I'm planning to save some for later.”

 

“You're such a cheeky boy, Frank,” Nox giggled. “Oh, that's the ticket!” He moaned as Sloth again took the tapered point into his mouth, sucking it gently.

 

Sloth enjoyed having Nox's penis to himself. It was a shape he was unused to, having employed very few Chias other than the ones he used for experiments, but the basic principles were the same. He wrapped his fingers around its shaft, stroking it deliberately and sensuously while he munched on the end. The cold didn't bother him. Indeed, he had always been fond of a challenge.

 

The Chia's ecstasy increased, and Sloth noticed something else peeking out from Nox's love slit. A thought worked its way into his mind, and the more he thought about it the more amusing it seemed.

 

He hummed inquisitively through his mouthful of ghost head as he probed the mysterious package. Through the corner of his eye, the doctor could see that Ted was finally indulging eir urges to masturbate. An unusual wave of arousal swelled within his depths – it was only natural, he supposed. He would be putting the energy to good use regardless.

 

The Chia tensed as Sloth explored his hidden crevasse.

 

“Are you sure you want to go there?” he sighed as the doctor tickled his balls. “You'll earn yourself a reputation!”

 

“As a master of bodies?” Sloth removed the penis from his mouth with an emphasised pop. “It's not my fault a little stimulation affects you so.” He continued pumping the shaft as his lips grazed against the base. Slowly, his tongue worked its way inside the protective sheath, softly gyrating against Nox's sensitive testes.

 

“You greedy boy!” Nox exclaimed between gasps. “You want to steal all my cum and then have poor Ted all to yourself!”

 

Ted squeaked at the mention of eir name, but eir frenzy continued undisturbed. Ey was too far gone now to even think about stopping.

 

Sloth removed himself from the Chia's body, laughing darkly as he stood towering over his old enemy.

 

“My dear warlock,” he rumbled. “How right you are. After I force you to come on my chest, I would have my minion lick it off, and then I will simply lie back and enjoy a private performance from their _specialised_ equipment.” He took Nox's penis once more, stroking it gently. “Can you imagine, Hubrid? Can you see the picture in my mind? Can you feel those warm, wet, muscular walls sliding over you inch by inch?”

 

“Someone certainly can,” Nox muttered, referring to a high-pitched moan that had launched itself into the atmosphere. “And I must say, you make it sound **so** inviting.”

 

“Does it make you want to cum?” Sloth purred, upping the ante by tracing along his backside. “To ejaculate all over my body? I know that's an image you enjoy.”

 

The Chia hummed as he took Sloth's penis in his own hand, moving in close to the doctor's body.

 

“If I come for you now,” he whispered. “In return I must insist that you grant me a front row seat for dear Teddy's debut. I don't want to miss a single dirty detail.”

 

“Agreed,” breathed the doctor. He sank down, as if weakened somehow, nuzzling Nox's neckline needily. “Cum on me, o darkest foe. Spill your vile juices over my naked body.”

 

(Ted climaxed with a strangled grunt. Ey lay silent, panting, disturbed that this was what had moved em to orgasm.)

 

Nox smiled.

 

“Get on the floor,” he commanded. Sloth's body lifted, shuddering with silent mirth.

 

“Make me,” he teased. One well-placed combination karate chop from Nox and the doctor was sprawled across his favourite shag-pile rug, the soft leather fronds caressing his limbs and back as Nox loomed over his erection. “All right,” Sloth chuckled. “That would do it.”

 

The Chia also chuckled.

 

“Do you know what I would have given to see you lying helplessly at my feet say 15 years ago?” His ghostly hand fastened itself to the doctor's penis as he guided his own in beside it. “Too much, my fellow, too much.”

 

Sloth sucked in a breath as Nox's acute tip slid up along his length.

 

“Hmm, yours is shorter and thicker than mine,” the Chia commented. He began to grind back and forth, somehow managing not to lose his words in the amounting tension. “Intriguing, given the differences in the rest of our anatomy, is it not?”

 

His pace increased, hands clasping the two sex organs together.

 

“Oh yes,” the doctor groaned. “It is, it is. Some of the largest penises in existence are borne by the smallest of creatures.”

 

Sloth's head sank lower. His chest heaved. His arms lay limp at his sides as Nox huffed and humped and moaned.

 

“Are you quite sure you haven't changed your mind, dear doctor?” the snide remark came. “You look awfully content. It seems a shame for me to finish now and put to a premature end your pure and perfect pleasure.”

 

“Haha,” the doctor coughed. “You wish! Now cum on me you loathsome pervert,or I'll pump your puny prick until it pops over both of us.”

 

“You win, doctor.” The Chia winked, and then his face contorted as he gave one last strong thrust and shot about a tablespoon of shimmering slime onto Sloth's torso.

 

“Thank you, Hubrid,” the doctor smiled.

 

“Believe me, doctor, the pleasure was _all mine_ ,” Nox giggled before settling back to give him some space. He was quite looking forward to the next part of the show.

 

“Minion!”

 

Ted responded immediately, if a little lethargically, to eir master's call. Ey was still tired out from all the clenching and the wanking and the play-acting. (Not to mention the two orgasms ey'd ridden through in the last ten minutes, but the second had only made em hungry for more.)

 

“What is your desire, Master?” ey said, slipping off the bed. Ey felt giddy. Nox's eyes were fixed on em, and they would continue to be for a good while yet, ey knew. Meanwhile, the doctor's enormous breaths spoke of his excitement for the coming acts. Was any of it truly real?

 

“Come, sit down,” he gurgled playfully, patting his tummy as the minion approached. “Yes, good,” he confirmed as eir feet positioned themselves either side of his waist. Ted lowered emself onto his stomach. “As you can see, our friend Nox has left a bit of a mess...”

 

His hands roamed across eir body as he spoke. He stroked eir arms and eir waist, ran his fingers down eir spine, played with eir hair, patted eir butt, and massaged the joints around eir pelvis. Beneath em, his impervious abs felt strong against eir soft, moist labia. It took most of eir concentration not to start humping his abdomen.

 

“...Ordinarily I might lick it off, but alas my tongue simply does not stretch. I feel so very dirty right now, so I want you to lick it upfor me. Do this and I will be **extremely** grateful, you understand?”

 

Ey shivered at his touch. It filled em with such energy – eir face burned.

 

“I will do whatever you ask, Master,” Ted grinned, wetting eir lips in preparation. In that moment all ey thought of Nox was _“Let him do what he likes – I am with my Master, and that is all that matters.”_

 

Eir hips slid backwards somewhat, and Ted's tongue reached forward, straining down towards the puddle of supernatural residue. As Sloth's hands ran over the length of eir exposed back, ey took eir first lick of the silvery cum.

 

“Mmm,” ey hummed, pressing eir lips against his chest. Oddly, Nox's cum didn't seem to taste of anything, but it didn't half make eir tastebuds tingle. Ey swirled eir tongue around in the gloopy pool, trailing it over eir master's heaving bosom. His hands, slick with sweat despite the coolness of the air, slid onto eir bottom. Ted whimpered as his warm hands manipulated eir plump, fuzzy buttocks. Something was growing inside em, and ey smiled at Sloth's encouraging expression as ey continued lapping up Nox's spilled juices.

 

However, something else was also happening. Eir saliva, Ted noticed, was growing steadily warmer. Some of it even seemed to be evaporating, none of which made sense in the slightest. Ey continued at eir task, however. It was probably just some side effect of imbibing ectoplasm, something ey had absolutely no frame of reference for. It certainly wasn't worth upsetting the doctor's intricately laid plans over, at least for the time being.

 

Ey let out a satisfied sigh as ey finished the last of the cum.

 

“You look like you enjoyed that,” Sloth crooned. Once again his hand ran down eir spine, and eir back arched in response. “But you're still hungry for more, aren't you? You want my cum inside you.”

 

“Yes,” Ted groaned. “I want it. I want you inside me.” It was as if ey'd developed tunnel vision. Everything was hazy, as if hidden in dense clouds, except eir master's perfect body, his piercing eyes, his knowing smile. But even as the rest of em burned, eir tongue burned even more. Ey made a snap decision and threw emself onto the doctor's nickel oxide lips, digging deep with eir tongue to try and convey as much information as possible. Their lips parted, both panting slightly. Ted felt giddy for what ey'd just done, but hopefully he would understand.

 

“Can you feel the heat?” ey breathed, watching eir master's face for signs of anger or compassion. His eyes remained focussed yet kindly – clearly he had understood eir meaning, despite the corny language wrapped around it.

 

“Yes... so hot,” he rumbled in response, smiling gently. He took hold of eir chin, pulling eir face closer to his. “Do it again.”

 

Ted moaned this time as their mouths met. The doctor's tongue felt cool against eir own, the mixing of their salivas refreshing. His gurgles flowed through em like shockwaves through packed earth. Even as eir mouth was being soothed, a burning need grew throughout the rest of eir body. Kissing him wasn't enough. Ey needed to be fucked – no, that was eir nervous system talking. This was about Master's pleasure, not eir own.

 

“Please Master,” Ted panted when the kiss was done, leaning in close to his jaw. “Fill me. I need your warmth – I-I need you to cum.”

 

“Where?” Sloth's voice responded in an amused whisper. “Where do you want me to cum?”

 

His hand stroked eir ass fondly, even as his voice dripped with lust.

 

Ted was allowing eir mind to picture what wonderful sensations were in store when it hit em. It happened almost simultaneously – a wave of heat followed by a sudden drop. Ey barely noted Nox's new position before another force knocked em sideways. Instinctively, Ted rolled onto eir back and prepared mentally to defend emself as ey gasped, shivering with shock. Ey'd been utterly drenched with something that looked and smelled much like human sweat, yet a whiff of vegetable decay was mixed with its brackish scent.

 

The sound of Nox's cackling snapped eir brain back into focus. Ey could hear the doctor growling beside em, attention focused on the split Grundo dangling from the ceiling.

 

“Er, oops?” mumbled Parlax, bemused by the sight below him. He could have sworn the target was right in front of him when he threw the capsule. No doubt the way Sloth was glaring at him meant he'd get an earful or worse for this.

 

Nox's hilarity only increased.

 

“You should see your faces!” he whooped, rolling around on the air like a barrel in a river. “Oh, this is priceless!”

 

Ted had never seen eir master lost for words, but surely he was holding his tongue until Nox calmed down and revealed the next play. That's if there even was one. Because honestly, who would have expected this?


End file.
